Iris
From her beautiful personality and appearance and her optimism, Iris is the goddess of rainbows in general. If people consider the goddess Iris, she is a minor. But if people realise, she is quite major and is Zeus' and Hera's personal messenger. With that, she earned wings as her prize. But turned them away. In the end, she managed to fly without wings. She also carries a jug with her filled with water. She uses that jug for making rainbows. In jug paintings, she's the most popular goddess to be painted on one. On those paintings, she is seen carrying a staff. Iris is also one of the few goddesses that can travel to the Underworld. She is also the goddess of the sky, clouds, sea and air. She can change the weather and create rainbow slides and slide down them faster than the speed of sound. She also has the abilities to stand on clouds, and is described as being as light as a feather. Family Iris' parents are Electra (Elektra), her mother, a cloud nymph, and her father, Thaumus, being a sea god. Her three sisters are the Harpies, Celaeno, Ocypete and Aello. Her other siblings are her brother, Hydaspes, and her evil twin sister, Arke. Relationships Iris married Zephyrus, the god of the west-wind. They have two sons, Pathos and Butch. Iris' symbol Like each of the known goddesses, Iris has a symbol. Her symbol is an Iris with musical notes floating around it. It is also a rainbow over a waterfall. Appearance Iris is usually wearing purple and other light, yet cool colors. Her dress is floaty and light so that she won't have any trouble making rainbows. Occasionally, she wears some transparent sleeves, light as air. She wears headdress too, something made of flowers and naturally made. Personality Iris' personality is loved everywhere around. She is optimistic, faithful and lovely. She is loyal to her fellow gods and goddesses and can be firm if possible. Notes Iris usually is rumored around, especially with few rumors such as she living in a cloud palace with her five other siblings, and her being the Minister of the Olympians and Mount Olympus. Roman Name Iris' Roman name is Arcus. Things named after her Iridology-A study of Iris in Egypt-they worship her there. Iris-part of the eye. Iris-color Iris-California Iris Falls-a waterfall devoted to her fast rainbow slides and flying. Yeşilırmak River-meaning Iris in Greek. Surname Some Greeks may not know this, but Iris' last name is Aellopus, meaning light-footed and stormy. Major or Minor? Iris' general outlook is a minor, but if people realise, she is a major (mostly stuck between), being Hera's personal hand-maiden and the only goddess who can tame the weather after Zeus gets angry. Facts * Iris has a huge obsession with rainbows. * The rumors are all true, she is the minister of Olympus and lives in a cloud palace. * The Egyptians invented a subject called 'Iridology' which is the study of Iris. They worship her in Egypt and get tattoos too. * Iris is stuck between Major and Minor Goddesses. * The people in Egypt worship Iris more than they worship Isis. Quote * "We are beautiful on the outside, and inside. Take rainbows for example!" * "The sky is '''not '''the limit to my optimism." Category:Goddesses Category:Major Goddesses Category:Minor Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Rulers